OC Invasion
by CloseToLight123
Summary: Ever wondered how your OC would arrive in the IE world well now you can! More or less a Fic to introduce or force your OC into the actual IE timeline OC's Accepting BTW not our Story it is all completely Star and Kagaya AKA StarLikeShadow's Story credit goes to them!
1. Roze and Jezz Part One

Shino: well according to Star's poll result this is the first story which should be posted…

Burn: come on lets get it over with!

Shino and Blaze: we own nothing!

Series: Inazuma Eleven

* * *

**Timeline: three days after Kidou joined Raimon**

**OC/s name: Suzukiyama Crystal and Kuroki Jezzaki**

**3…2…1…INVASION COMMENCE**

It was a sunny day in Raimon and the soccer club was practicing for their upcoming game. There were two figures walking through the gates of Raimon and into its grounds. One had waist length black hair and deep dark-blue eyes while the other one had dark brown hair that reached slightly belown his shoulders and sky-blue eyes. Both appeared to be boys and they didn't wear any uniform.

"So this is gonna be our new school!" the black haired one said gleefully.

"Its exciting isn't it Roze!" the brown haired one asked as the black haired one nodded.

"Come on! Let's explore Jezz!" the black haired one named Roze shouted and grabbed his friend's hand.

"WAH!" the other boy named Jezz shrieked as he was being pulled inside and to random places of the school.

* * *

LATER

The two friends were now walking aimlessly around campus and was looking very confused at everything.

"Think we're lost…" Jezz said.

"Yeah…" Roze agreed.

"GOUENJI PASS!" someone shouted and caught the attention of both Roze and Jezz.

"What was that…?" Jezz asked.

"Dunno…lets check it out!" Roze said running towards where they heard the voice with Jezz following from behind.

* * *

AT THE SOCCER FIELD

"NICE SHOOT!" Endou shouted throwing the ball to where Kazemaru was waiting.

Kazemaru, who caught the ball, started dribbling towards the others and passed the ball to Kidou who passed it to Domon. Domon then attempted to shoot when someone yelled out; "THE SOCCER CLUB!" making him miss and kick it off course and towards someone.

"LOOK OUT!" Endou shouted to the black haired one who instead of dodging caught the ball with his foot.

"Wow…that was a close call…" Roze said the ball under his feet as he wiped a stray sweat off his fore head with his sleeve.

"COOL!" Endou shouted at Roze who looked his way. "HEY ARE YOU GUYS SOCCER PLAYERS? ! DO YOU GUYS WANNA JOIN? !" Endou asked or rather shouted.

Roze and Jezz just looked at each other and shrugged. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Roze shouted/asked.

"I'm Endou Mamoru! Captain of this soccer club!" Endou introduced.

"GOAL KEEPER?" Jezz shouted/ asked and Roze softly karate chopped his head.

"No Sh*t Sherlock" Roze said.

"Nee, Roze…why don't we show them a little move of ours?" Jezz asked.

"Nice…" Roze said as they started dribbling the ball to the field. Everyone watched as the two strangers started running towards the goal with the ball with them.

"You ready Jezz!" Roze asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Jezz exclaimed.

Roze nodded at this and kicked the ball up as they both jumped towards it while spinning. While they spun you could see a vortex of water surrounding Jezz as Roze was being surrounded by a wind vortex. "**STORM KICK!**" they both shouted kicking the ball in the same time and as the ball started heading to the goal the vortex suddenly surrounded the ball making it look like a drill.

"**GOD HA-**" Endou said but was too late the ball went in the right past him and into the goal.

"GOOOOOOOAL!" the two shouted high fiving each other.

"That…Was…COOL!" Endou shouted running up to the two and taking their hands shaking them widely. "PLEASE JOIN OUR SOCCER CLUB! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!" Endou shouted with shining eyes.

"Uh…" Roze said confused slightly.

"Wait" a calm voice spoke.

"What is Kidou?" Endou asked.

"What school are you two from and where did you come from?" Kidou asked.

"Oh…we're transfer students from Pride Junior High!" Jezz explained.

"Transfer?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah, our parents got a job transfer and we had to transfer to this town, My name is Roze by the way…Suzukiyama Roze" Roze introduced and looked at his best friend. "And that one over there is my best friend Jezz, Kuroki Jezz" Roze introduced Jezz who smiled and waved.

"You guys are gonna transfer here tomorrow?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah that's right! And we're definitely joining soccer!" Roze said grinning.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME! ITS GONNA BE SO AWESOME HAVING YOU TWO GUYS AS A MEMBER OF OUR TEAM!" Endou said in glee and put both of them in a head lock.

"Guys?" Roze muttered and snickered with Jezz chuckling with him.

"What's so funny?" Kabeyama asked.

"Oh nothing…" Roze said calming down and breaking free of the headlock. "We better get going guess we'll see yah tomorrow!" Roze said helping his bestfriend out of Endou's headlock and running towards the gate.

"Alright See yah!" Endou shouted at them

**Invasion to be continued…**

* * *

Shino: so here's the deal!

Blaze: Star and Kagaya are taking Invasion requests!

Shino: just fill out this form!

**Name:**

**Age/year (first year or second):**

**Gender: (please for the sake of the world send in boys as well):**

**Appearance:**

**Pesonality:**

**Reason you want to invade IE:**

**Timeline:**

**Crush: (no Aphrodi or Haruna)**

**What School did you come from: (can be made up like mine AKA Pride Junior High)**

**Do you hate anyone:**

**Player or Manager:**

**Player:**

**What Position:**

**Element:**

**Hissatsus: (max of Three)**

**How do you want to be introduced to the team:**

**Other info you would like to share?:**

Shino: they said they will only take ten for the invasion so first come first serve!

Blaze: make sure to **PM** them the OC they will not tolerate OCs submitted in the Reviews or sent to us

Shino and Blaze: see yah next time!


	2. Roze and Jezz Part Two

Shino: wazzup!

Blaze: lets just get this over with!

Shino and Blaze: we own nothing!

* * *

**INVASION RE-COMMENCE**

It has been two days since the two boys joined and have been a great part of the soccer club. Though everyone did notice something weird for the past days, like when Jezz would come to practice on time Roze is always late and that Roze would always be the one to leave earlier than everyone else while Jezz would stay with everyone. Now everyone was stretching at the field before they started practice.

"MINNA!" Kurimatsu shouted running to the soccer club members.

"What's wrong Kurimatsu?" Handa asked.

"I-I-I-I-I S-S-S-SA-A-A-A" Kurimatsu stuttered making Someoka lose his temper.

"FOR THE SAKE OF US ALL SPIT IT OUT!" Someoka shouted.

"I SAW ROZE GO INTO THE GIRL'S RESTROOM!" Kurimatsu blurted out and everyone who was doing some stretches and warm-ups stopped to stare at him wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"YOU WHAT? !" Everyone even the managers shouted.

"Y-You're kidding!" Aki shouted and Kurmatsu shook his head.

Just when everyone started interrogating Kurimatsu for more information, Jezz came running towards them. "What's going on?" Jezz asked and everyone looked at him.

"JEZZ!" Everyone shouted and rounded him.

"You're Roze's best friend right?" Ichinose asked and Jezz nodded.

"W-why?" Jezz asked feeling scared now.

"I SAW HIM GO INTO THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Kurimatsu exploded again.

Jezz flinched and looked at everyone nervously and wished for the earth to eat him up. He was too much of a wimp without Roze.

"Where is he?" Kazemaru asked.

"Eh? Roze's at the club house changing…" Jezz answered and everyone ran to the club house. "NO WAIT!" Jezz said managing to grab Endou on the waist and making him fall down catching the attention of Gouenji, Kidou, Kazemaru, ichinose and the managers.

"Endou/-kun/-san!" they all shouted running to them.

"I need to tell you guys something!" Jezz said and Endou looked at him.

* * *

**AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

"HEY SUZUKIYAMA!" Someoka shouted harshly opening the door and seeing Roze wearing, shorts and about to wear the shirt but…

Roze had some sort of bandage covering her breast…

Everyone stared at him or her rather with their faces turning red. Roze on the other hand hurriedly put the shirt on and looked at them with a glare that made her look like a demon.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"HE'S A SHE? !" Endou shouted startled just as much as everyone was.

"You're telling us that Suzukiyama Roze is a girl?" Ichinose asked.

"Technically…her name is Crystal, Suzukiyama Crystal…but Roze refuses people treating her as a well…her…so she pretends to be a boy…she even made me swear never to tell unless it was an emergency" Jezz explained.

"Well that's a relief we were starting to think Roze was a pervert…but Roze was just a gir-" Aki said and everyone noticed something.

"OH NO!" they shouted and just in time a loud "GO TO HELL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" was heard from afar and the rest of the team started running back with a very angered Roze close behind.

**BANG**

**BOOM**

**WACK**

**SLAP**

**HIT**

**CRUSH**

**WHAM**

**PAW**

**DESTROY**

The nine people stood in shock after seeing their friends and teammates get beaten up by Roze's iron fist and for a moment they thought Roze was a demon sent from hell. They were even doubtful that Roze was even a girl. Their friends looked like they had just met the demon and was beaten, but it was nothing that couldn't be cured with a few bandages and plenty of rests. But she didn't stop there.

Roze started cracking her knuckles and walking towards Someoka with a dark aura surrounding her. "You ready to die pink moss head?" Roze asked cracking her knuckles. Before she could touch Someoka, someone turned the host on and sprayed her with water making her dripping wet.

"Roze!" a whining voice shouted.

Roze looked at who sprayed her with water and it was her best friend who had the host. "JEZZ!" she yelled out.

"I had to! We're having a match soon and I hate to admit it but…we need him in the team without being beaten half dead!" Jezz cried out.

"…Fine…" Roze grumbled and walked towards them.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"So you're really a girl but you hate being one?" Aki asked.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I? Guys treat girls WAY too unfairly! Thinking we're weaker than them…" Roze muttered.

"Well you would be rest assured you proved you're stronger…" Kidou said looking at the injured players.

"So that time Kurimatsu saw you go into the girl's bathroom sneakily was to make sure no one would find out you're a girl?" Kazemaru asked and Roze nodded.

"Well Jezz was actually supposed to tell me if someone was watching but…he was called by a teacher…" Roze said.

"Well that's our story…" Jezz said. "Could you guys perhaps keep the secret about Roze's gender a secret?" Jezz asked.

"Hm…SURE!" Endou said and everyone looked at him. "You're a teammate and friend! We should always help each other!" Endou said and Roze brightened.

"THANKS!" Roze thanked with a smile.

**98%...**

The two best friends suddenly heard a ping in their mind reminding them that it was time. "Well…it was fun but we better leave…" Roze said standing up with Jezz.

"Huh where are you guys going we're just about to practice again!" Endou complained.

"Sorry…but we don't belong here…it was fun and our reason for Invasion is almost fulfilled…" Jezz said.

"To confuse the soccer team making them think I was a guy and make them keep it a secret…that's our target and it's done…" Roze said.

Everyone looked at the two confusedly until the two's clothes turned back into their casual forms.

**99%...**

"Bye!" the two said and a bright light surrounded the two as they disappeared into that light.

Everyone stood there blinking.

"What…what are we doing here?" Endou asked. Everyone looked around confused not really remembering what they were doing.

"GUYS OUR NEXT OPPONENT HAS BEEN DECIDED!" Haruna shouted to everyone as she entered the club house.

"Huh? OH! Whose our next OPPONENT? !" Endou asked excitedly

**100% INVASION COMPLETE AND SUCCESSFUL**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE CALLED FANDOM**

"WOW THAT FELT GREAT!" Roze said stretching her arms.

"I know!" Jezz agreed.

"ALRIGHT YOU GOT YOUR FUN NOW ITS OUR TURN!" a figure said.

"Whatever just get out there!" Roze told the figure and disappeared from feet to head into something which resembled a data.

"Good luck on your invation everyone!" Jezz said waving and waved at everyone and disappeared just like Roze.

* * *

Shino: well that's that and our next invasion will be for…**hetainazumapony**!

Blaze: STAY TUNED! AND FOR GOD'S SAKE WHEN YOU SEND AN OC SEND IT TO StarLikeShadow!


End file.
